


That Shade Looks Good On You

by sinandcakeinorlais



Series: Tumbling Towards Fenders: Works from Tumblr [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fenris looks good covered in demon blood, Fluff, Gore, Jealousy Issues, M/M, Sarcastic Fenders, Snarky Anders, my OC Hawke is a jackass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcakeinorlais/pseuds/sinandcakeinorlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr drabbles: 101 Fluffy Prompt Meme</p>
<p>Short and sweet Fenders fic; The guys help Hawke fight a bunch of shades. Fenris is soaked in blood. Hawke is a jealous jerk. Fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Shade Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/gifts).



> Written for lamentaslair on Tumblr - 101 Fluffy prompts meme #20: "You look incredible in that."

“Fantastic. More shades.”

Anders’ dry comment was met with a low growl, the sound reverberating under his skin, causing his magic to prickle at his fingertips. Fenris tightened his grip on his broadsword as he moved from behind the mage, lyruim brands lighting up the darkened room of the Rectory.

“If only you mages knew how to fight without summoning demons,” Fenris squared his feet, firmly planting himself in front of Anders, sword ready for another battle. He glanced over his shoulder, a teasing smile meeting scowling amber eyes.

“Oh, don’t even start with me!” Anders crinkled his nose in disgust, trying desperately not to return the smile. “Sodding elf, lumping me in the same category. I have never called upon a demon to fight for me! I can hold my own!”

“Perhaps you would like prove this to me later.” The elf gave Anders a wink, and he chuckled as the mage visibly shuddered. "I do enjoy a challenge.“

This time Anders didn’t hold back his grin, his tongue darting out to touch the corner of his top lip as he eyed the elf’s backside. "I hope you know I won’t go easy on you.”

The elf laughed louder, lustful green eyes turning back to the monsters in front of him. “I would be disappointed if you did.”

“Anderaste's ass, would the two of you shut the fuck up?!” Hawke pushed his way between them, almost knocking Anders to the ground with his staff. “If you haven’t noticed, we’re in the middle of a battle! I will not fall to a bloody shade because my companions are preoccupied with pillow talk!”

Anders frowned as Hawke turned his fiery gaze on him. “And how is this any different from listening to you and Isabela? That woman should bite down on a bar of soap.” He then snorted a laugh. “Her mouth is as dirty as the space between her-”

“The same could be said for you, Anders,” Hawke stepped into the other mage’s personal space, blue eyes narrowed while orange flames rose from his left hand. "Make another remark about Isabela, and I will cut you down with no remorse.“

“That would be ill-advised, Hawke,” Fenris growled from behind bared teeth as he stepped between them, a raised gauntlet forcefully shoving the bigger mage back. “Do not make threats unless you are prepared to deal with the consequences.”

Hawke’s face softened at the elf’s touch, but the rage quickly returned when he saw the smug smile that danced on Anders’ face. “Then I suggest you tell your mage to keep his mouth shut.”

“All right, fellas. Break it up.” Varric pulled on Hawke’s elbow while carefully nudging Fenris away with Bianca. “I really don’t feel like dying today, so can we please get back to kicking these demon’s asses instead of each other’s?”

Hawke held his bitter gaze to Anders for another moment, then released his flames at the approaching shades, a wall of orange and red reducing two of them into pile of ash. With Varric at his side, Hawke turned away, joining the dwarf as they dealt with the monsters that were gathering behind them, letting out cries of vexed frustration as he lit up the Rectory with streams of fire. Fenris sighed heavily, watching Hawke take down another shade as his metal-covered fingertips subconsciously rubbed at the seams that gathered at the front of Anders’ coat. A warm hand cupped his cheek, bringing his eyes back to Anders, who was offering a sympathetic smile.

“Don’t let him get to you, love,” Anders slowly caressed the elf’s face with his thumb. "Hawke would never-“

“Leave it be, mage. This is not the time for such a discussion.” Fenris pulled away, once again gripping his sword. He flared up his brands and charged at the awaiting shades, leaping over Hawke’s leftover flames and bringing the blade down, severing a shade in half under a rain of blackened blood.

It took a nudge from Justice to make Anders move, the spirit reacting to the call of the elf’s lyrium. Pushing his emotions aside, Anders allowed Justice to come forth and join him, their combined force hurling large shards of ice and streaks of lightening, simultaneously paralyzing then freezing two shades that were slowly closing in behind Fenris. The elf turned around sharply at the familiar pull of Anders’ magic, a savage scream erupting as he swung his sword around, the demons shattering as they connected with the blade. Fenris phased out again, racing along the sides of the dropping binding glyphs that were falling on the remaining shades. He skidded to a stop, brands still fully lit, the monsters now between himself and Anders, shrieking but unable to move. Taking in a deep breath, he nodded at Anders, a flash of blue and flexing fingers responding back. Channeling his magic through his staff, Anders quickly launched several Spirit Bolts at the shades, cycling between them. Fenris cried out as he lunged forward, striking at the shades between the blasts of magic until they fell, turning into bubbling puddles of black goo.

The battle over, Justice retreated, allowing Anders to regain control, and he moved quickly to Fenris’ side. The elf was on one knee, breathing heavily, still clutching the hilt of his sword while his face was buried in his free hand. Anders took Fenris by the arm and carefully pulled the elf to his feet, then dug into his coat pocket, producing a torn piece of cloth. Fenris stood still as Anders wiped the dark shade blood from his eyes, opening them when he could no longer feel the stickiness. He watched Anders intensely, patiently waiting as the mage cleaned off his face. Anders caught the elf’s gaze, smiling as he swiped the cloth down the elf’s nose.

“Are you aware of how incredibly attractive you look covered in demon blood?”

Fenris rolled his eyes away, pushing his lips together but quickly failing to stop the amused grin that appeared. “No, I was not.”

Anders took the corner of the cloth and wiped off Fenris’ chin, leaning in to steal a kiss from the elf, which was returned wholeheartedly. "It brings out those gorgeous eyes of yours.“

“Should I bother bathing when we return home then?” Fenris gripped the ends of Anders’ hair, tugging the mage back to his mouth. “I would hate to spoil this new fetish of yours.”

“You are too kind, love. Always thinking of my needs.” Anders chuckled as their lips parted. “Although, now I’m picturing you naked in the bath. You look incredible in there as well. Now I’m having a hard time deciding which I want more.”

“Fool mage,” Fenris grumbled before claiming Anders’ lips once more. “Never satisfied.”

“Hey, loverboys!” Varric’s voice echoed from across the room, the sound of roaring flames and shrieking shades following soon after. "We could still use a hand!“

“Save the make-out session for later!” Hawke roared. “Get your asses over here! Now!”

Fenris pulled away first, gauntlet still twisted around Anders’ blonde locks. “We should assist them.”

“Or pretend we didn’t hear anything and just leave.” Anders remarked with a scowl, putting the soiled cloth back to the elf’s face to wipe at a missed spot of blood. “Hawke can manage just fine without us.”

“Then help the dwarf. We cannot abandon our companions in the midst of a battle.” Fenris bent down to retrieve his sword, meeting an angry amber stare when he stood upright. He lightly touched Anders’ cheek, careful not to cut the mage with his gauntlet. “I promise I will not let Hawke near you, and we will leave when this is finished.”

Anders sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms, sneering in Hawke’s direction as the mage set another shade on fire. “Fine, I’ll help, but if Hawke suddenly gets struck with a stray bolt of lightening, just know I had nothing to do with it.”

The elf paused, choking back a laugh as he swung his sword over his shoulder, glancing back at Anders with an amused grin as he walked away. "Do what you will. I know nothing of this plan.“


End file.
